Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson
by Outgoingballerina
Summary: I am not done writing the story, but this is the beginning. The story is about the Harry Potter characters meeting the Percy Jackson characters and things get a little heated between PJ and HP. The story is from Hermione's point of view (POV). Make sure to review the story if you like it, or don't, and suggestions are always welcome. Hope you enjoy!


**Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson**

"Come on Harry! We need to hurry because the portal is going to close soon!" I scream at Harry. He runs toward me and I see his image waver and then disappear. As I fall backwards through the portal I feel as though I am swimming in purple goop. I start to panic when I feel my throat closing, and then I fall. I look up and see huge trees and a sign that says "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood". I sigh in relief. I look around to see if Harry has come through the portal yet. I realize that there is a group of about ten kids standing under the sign. They look confused, well, of course they would be; a portal just sprouted up out of nowhere connecting two different Earth's together. I hear a thump behind me and spin around to see Harry in a clump on the ground.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

"Hermione, I'm fine. You should see yourself," he says.

"Accio mirror," I say while flicking my wand. A mirror flies in between all the kids, that must be campers, and settles right in front of me on a tree. I look at myself and my hair's a wreck, more than it normally is. I flatten it down with my hands and see that my clothes are a bit torn up.

"Braccas reparo," I say, pointing my wand at my pants.

"Hermione. We have company," Harry says. I slowly turn to see a man that is half horse coming towards us. Behind him there is a man that is wearing a leopard print sweatsuit and is drinking out of a gauntlet, a boy who from far away looks like Harry, a girl with wavy blonde hair, and a goat boy. They are definity a random assortment of people, or organisms. I'm not quite sure if they are all human. They approach us and they boy I realise is who asked us to come here: Percy Jackson.

"I see you received my invitation." He says as though this is a business meeting.

"Yes. I did. You must be Percy?" I ask holding out my hand.

"I am. And you must be Hermione?" he asks shaking back. I nod.

"I've brought along Harry and Ron will be coming shortly." I say.

"That is just fine. This is Annabeth and Grover," he says. I look more closely at Annabeth and she is beautiful. Perfectly flawless skin and gorgeous stormy gray eyes. If Annabeth were from our world she would probably be half Veela. Percy isn't quite bad looking himself. He has jet-black hair, almost exactly identical to Harry's and sea green eyes. Then there is Grover. He is obviously shorter than both Annabeth and Percy. He has a little stubble and a dark complexion. There isn't really much to say except that he has goat legs. He also has little horns peeking their way out of his bushy black hair.

"Oi!" I hear someone yell from behind me. I turn to see a heap of what looks like clothes and an orange hat, but the pile stands up and I see that it's just Ron.

"Hey mate," Harry yells and runs over to greet him. Harry is being awfully quiet for someone that likes the spotlight. I keep talking to Percy and find out that he is seventeen just like Harry, Ron, and I. I let Percy get to know Harry a little and they sort of butt heads. They are both quite bossy and a little arrogant; used to being the star, but they are both making an effort to like each other.

"Hi Annabeth. I'm Hermione," I say walking over to Annabeth.

"Hello, Percy has told me so much about you. I've read your books and I adore you! We are so similar in so many ways." She says, very enthusiastically.

"I've read all about you as well. I know you love architecture and your mother is Athena - that's so cool!" I say. We start obsessing over books and we bond talking about how annoying hanging out with two boys can be. She tells me about how she has a crush on Percy and I tell her that I have a crush on Ron. We make up fantasies about telling them that we like them, and what would happen if they liked us back. I've never been so girly in my life, except for once when I played with Ginny for way too long. She says that she is usually sort of a tomboy and very serious. I tell her that I normally always have my nose in a book and that they two boys never understand what I'm saying because I talk too fast. I ask her about what it is like to have Athena as her mom. She says that it isn't as great as it sounds.

"My mom never talks to me. She has a lot of other kids as well, and that doesn't make me any different. Yes, I'm probably one of the ones that has accomplished the most, but she has never acknowledged much. I wish it was as glamorous as it sounds though. The only way that it is nice is because I look like her." She speaks with a sad tone in her voice. "But it must be nice to be a wizard! That is sooooo cool." She says.

"It is pretty nice most of the time. I can be sitting on the couch and say 'Accio remote' and it will be in my hand," I say, bragging a tad.

"Amazing! She says, and by the way, I love your British accent." She says.

"Thank you, I love your American accent," I say, returning the compliment.

"Thank you. You're so smart, and amazing. You're quick witted and independent. I love so many of the qualities you possess and I want to be just like you." Rants Annabeth.

"Aw! You are so sweet! You are also, smart, pretty, wise, independent, strong-willed, athletically strong, and just perfect." I say. While we continue to give each other endless compliments, Harry and Percy are not hitting it off.

"I am definitely braver," states Harry. "I defeated Voldemort, twice!"

"I have fallen into Tartarus and saved way more people than I've killed." Says Percy.

"Girls like me more than they like you," says Harry.

"Annabeth can vouch that that isn't true," Percy says, a little under his breath. I turn to Annabeth and see her blushing.

"Does he know?" I ask quietly.

"Apparently." She says, blushing harder.

"Oh can she? Well can I just say that I have dated-," Harry stops abruptly. I hear another thump and everyone else does too. We all spin around to see a much larger heap than what was Ron on the ground. It stands up slowly, hobbling towards us. Harry gasps. Mr. Dursley. The portal didn't close when it was supposed to and Mr. Dursley must've stumbled upon the portal.

I'm not done yet, but this is all I have. I hope you enjoy it! Send me ideas for what should happen next.


End file.
